reencuentro
by francis.ale-chan
Summary: En un evento deportivo Mikan y Natsume se conocen y se hacen buenos amigos luego de un tiempo Natsume se cambia de cuidad por lo que se dejaran de verse en un largo tiempo. Como serán las cosas a partir de ahora?, que sucederá si al reencontrarse no recuerden que la persona que tienen frente a los ojos fue su gran amigo?. Mal resumen lo se pero denle una oportunidad plis.
1. Chapter 1

Hola me presento, me llamo Francisca Alejandra y esta es mi primera historia por lo que me costó subirla es por eso que el primer capítulo será la descripción de los personajes principales, espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus ideas para que la historia sea mas de su agrado.

Otra cosa que quiero decir es que hare todos mis esfuerzos para subir rápido los capítulos.

Antes que se me olvide tengo que decir que Gakuen Alice no me pertenece junto a sus personajes y eso ahora los dejo bye…

Personajes (principales)

-Mikan Sakura Yukihara: es de una estatura promedio (1.62), de pelo largo con las puntas onduladas color miel, ojos color ámbar con un toque café (en el centro) y tiene un cuerpo digno de admirar.

En la parte psicológica es alegre, se preocupa por los demás antes que ella, siempre busca la forma de ayudar a otros, es muy tolerante, Divertida, honesta, gentil, amigable, Tierna, amorosa, Distraída e infantil.

Estudia en la academia Gakuen Alice y es la mejor en el colegio tanto por la parte de los deportes y estudios, esa es una de las razones del porque su popularidad tanto con los chicos y chicas, a pesar de ser la mejor en todos los aspectos es muy distraída por lo que suele siempre terminar en el piso

-Hotaru Imai: de estatura alta (1.65), tiene el pelo color azabache el cual le llega más arriba de los hombros , ojos color violeta con un toque de lila.

En la parte psicológica es fría a excepción cuando esta con Mikan, a pesar de eso es alguien de buen corazón, aunque también es un poco materialista

Es una de las mejores estudiantes de Gakuen Alice junto a su mejor amiga Mikan aunque los deportes no se le dan tan bien como a ella sus materias favoritas son las ciencias, las clases artísticas, las matemáticas y las clases de lengua

-Natsume Hyuuga: mide 1,80 siendo uno de los más altos de la academia Francis College. Tiene un hermoso pelo color azabache y unos preciosos y únicos ojos color carmesí.

Es un chico muy bueno con las personas que él aprecia, pero es un tanto frio con las demás personas, en especial con las chicas, ya que ellas son un gran problema para el por los constantes acosos que le causan junto a su mejor amigo Ruka Nogi.

Su materia favorita son las matemáticas siendo el mejor en todo el colegio y el ganador de varias competencias. También a sido el representante del colegio para todas las competencias a nivel nacional. 

-Ruka Nogi: mide 1.75, tiene el pelo color rubio y uno ojos color azul cielo su piel es tan blanca que lo hace ver más lindo y tierno a la vez pareciendo casi como el soñado príncipe azul de todas las chicas de Francis College.

Psicológicamente es una persona muy buena que se preocupa por los demás aunque siempre trata de evitar a las chicas (por sus constantes acosos) y aparenta ser alguien serio para ver si de esa forma se alejan las chicas de el aunque esto causa más revuelo entre las chicas.

En los estudios le va bien pero no es uno de los mejores, estudia en la misma academia que Natsume y su ramo favorito es biología y todo lo que tenga relación con la naturaleza.

Continuara…

Aclaración: esta es la segunda historia que escribo pero la primera en ser subida, cualquier duda que tengan déjenla en un review o en un mensaje, hace mucho que leo fan fics y he comentado en muchas para que sepan el nombre que ponía era ``ale-chan!´´ y eso

Si no les agrada de que va a tratar la historia por fa háganmelo saber acepto sugerencias, reclamos, etc.


	2. Cap 1

Hi! aquí les traigo el capitulo espero que les guste y sea de su agrado… y perdón por la demora

ACLARACION: no me pertenece Gakuen alice ni sus personajes

* * *

-ACLARACIONES (dialogo):

Mikan –

Hotaru ~

Natsume 77

Ruka

Anna

Nonoko =

Permy +

Misaki ^^

Tsubasa *

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de otoño y nuestra castaña se encontraba durmiendo profundamente.

-abre sus ojos lentamente- que bonito día ahhhh... Que hora será?-se levanta coge el celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y ve la hora- que temprano aun ni son las 8 mejor me meto a la cama otra vez- camina en dirección a su cama y cuando esta con la mitad de su cuerpo adentro de la cama y la otra mitad fuera su celular comienza a sonar

Un unicornio se balanceaba sobre el rayo de un arcoíris como veían que...

-Ehhh!, por que llama hota-chan tan temprano... Hi!?-dice con sueño mientras ve de quien es la llamada

~ Bakaaa! Donde estas ?!

-AH! no grites! Estoy en mi camita por?

~QUEE! No me digas que se te olvido que hoy tienes una competencia

-queeee! Es hoy? Creí que hoy era sábado- en eso se levanta rápidamente de la cama para mirar su calendario que estaba pegado en la parte de atrás de su puerta- es hoy! Waaa! Como se me olvido!

~Baka... Mejor apúrate, te quedan 45 minutos si es que no quieres quedar descalificada

-eh?- dice un tanto desconcertada- aun tengo tiempo?

Pi pi pi pi

\- eh!... cruel por que me cuelga, ni se despidió -dice con toque de pena, deja el celular en el lugar donde estaba y se dirige al baño después de 10 minutos sale con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo para después vestirse con el uniforme deportivo del colegio el cual consistía en una calza gris con una polera mangas corta burdeo con el cuello gris mas un poleron gris con el cierre burdeo, luego baja a tomar desayuno el cual estaba compuesto simplemente por un vaso de jugo de fruta natural, leche con cereal y tostadas con palta.

-Itadakimasu!- después de 20 minutos se encontraba en el paradero esperando la micro  
\- aaah- suspira- aun no llega- dice con preocupación mientras mira la hora en su reloj- me quda poco tiempo ach!... Que hago?- empieza a desesperarse mas mientras miraba para todos lados buscando con la mirada si venia la micro- creo que no me queda otra que ir corriendo ... Pero donde iva a ser el encuentro?...

Un unicornio se balanceaba sobre el rayo de un arcoi...

-Alo, hota-chan?

~baka en donde estas que aun no llegas

-waaa! La micro aun no llega y se me olvido donde era el encuentro...

~ ach! el lugar es el parque que esta detrás del Francis College

\- ah? Yo creí que era en el parque que esta tres cuadras después de nuestra escuela- pone cara de pena- em etto como lo digo...

~no me digas que se te paso esa micro

-sugoi!, hota-chan como supiste?- pone cara de sorprendida

~baka mejor apúrate

Pi pi pi

-mou Hotaru cruel - en eso guarda su cel y comienza a respirar para ponerse a correr- aaaahhhh! Debo apurarme o si no me matan waaaaa!- con ese pensamiento en mente siguió corriendo sin mostrar cansancio alguno hasta que ve un gran portón negro el cual tenía las iníciales F.C- supongo que este es el lugar de la competencia- al entrar se encuentra con unas personas las cuales estaban muy nerviosas a excepción de una la cual mostraba un semblante frio, serio e indiferente- Hotaruuu!, Anna!, Nonoko!, Permy!

Mikan al fin llegas, nos estábamos asustando

= creí que ibas a llegar demasiado tarde para presentarte

\- que son crueles puede que me haya atrasado un poco pero llegue

+puede que seas muy rápida corriendo o la mejor en los estudios, pero sigues siendo idiota... Como se te ocurre quedarte dormida en un día así?! Es que acaso se te olvido lo importante que es para la academia el participar por primera vez en este encuentro deportivo? Es que acaso se te olvido que eres la representante femenina de todos los de 2 de secundarias?!- dice en forma muy exagerada mientras que también mueve los brazos y mira a Mikan con una mirada asesina

-lo siento por lo de llegar tarde y si tengo en mente eso, es por eso que ayer me costo quedarme dormida ya que estaba muy nerviosa- dice tristemente con un tono de voz mientras agacha su cabeza

Sumire tampoco seas tan cruel con ella aparte es normal que todos nos pongamos así de nerviosos

+Anna! Pero ach- dice con exageración y un tono un tanto irritada?-... Esta bien- dice con mas calma mientras mira a Mikan- será mejor que nos vallamos a sentar y que tu Mikan te vallas a calentar para que no te lesiones

-entendido! Ahora iros para que tengan una buena ubicación... a y no olviden tomar fotos cuando llegue a la meta oki?- dice esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba su brazo derecho en forma de victoria lo cual hace que todas sus amigas se empiecen a reír.

=Mikan jajajaj nunca cambias jajaja- habla entre risas mientras le pone su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo dándole unas palmaditas

+jajja sigues siendo igual de tonta ajjajaja te quiero

chicas no seáis jajja tan jajaj no puedo... Mikan mejor ve a calentar

-chicas no las entiendo por que se ríen?!- dice mientras pone carita de puchero

Mikan es que cuando dijiste eso e hiciste esa expresión con tu brazo un pájaro se te hiso encima

-que!? Enserio? Que asco!- empieza a mirarse ambos brazos mientras que las chicas se empiezan a reír de nuevo, en eso la castaña deja de TRATAR de mirarse la zona SUPUESTAMENTE afectada y las mira fijamente en eso algo hace clic en su cabeza para dar inicio a unos asombrosos gritos de disgusto  
-waaaa! Que son malas! Como me hacen esto?! Waaaa!

Mikan-chan lo siento es solo que de esta forma te distraías un rato para olvidar toda la tensión...

En eso aparece una chica de la nada vestida con ropa de calle, estatura promedio con el pelo liso excepto en las puntas, color azabache y ojos del mismo color

^.^ en realidad se dijo eso por que YO estaba con un vacio mental y no tenia inspiración y fue lo único que se le ocurrió a mi cabecita para rellenar- en eso que les hablaba a las chicas estas la miraban con cara de y de donde salió esta?

= creo que. Mejor nos quedamos con la explicación dada por Anna...

\+ así que mejor vuélvase a su estudio (pieza) y continúe con la historia

disculpe quien es usted?

^.^Soy un producto de tu imaginación...- en eso aprace una niebla de la nada para después dar a conocer que la chica misteriosa se había evaporado... Supongo que ocurrió por el calor que había?! O tal vez el sol le afecto y como no tomo agua se evaporo... En fin volvamos con la historia XD...

Sumire... Que fue eso?- todas las chicas se encontraban mirando el lugar donde antes había estado la chica misteriosa

+No lo sé- dice con un tono de voz un tantito sorprendida...

\- creo que será mejor que me valla bye- en eso sale corriendo hacia donde se encontraban todos los participantes pero en el trayecto resbala con una piedrecita lo cual hace que caiga, pero asombrosamente su caída fue amortiguada por algo o alguien

\- ehh!? Porque no me estrelle mas fuerte como otras veces?- en eso abre sus ojos topándose con la sorpresa de que un chico extremadamente guapo de pelo azabache y unos ojos carmesí intensos se encontraba debajo de ella

77 oye!-su voz era muy molesta por la situación en la que se veía involucrado- quítate de una vez

-eh? A lo siento fue sin querer- se levanta y se sacude la ropa para después tenderle la mano al chico para que este se pare el cual se la negó- lo que pasa es que soy un poquito despistada y por eso siempre me paso cayendo...- en eso se da cuenta de que él se estaba yendo- oye espera- en eso el empieza a correr creyendo que de esta forma la iba a dejar a tras creyendo que era una acosadora

Natsume pov

que molesto porque siempre me pasa esto?! Ach!- dice con un tono de voz bastante molesto e irritado- aun me sigue a pesar de que estoy corriendo moderadamente para no estar agotado para la competencia que cargante... Mejor me escondo por estos arbustos

En eso que el azabache se puso a correr Mikan lo siguió por más de 3 minutos hasta que llegaron a una parte con artos arboles en donde el camino que estaba señalado no tenia continuación

-ach lo perdí de vista que mal solo le quería pedir disculpas y saber su nombre... Aunque sigo preguntándome el por qué se puso a correr como si es que de eso dependiese su vida ni que fuera tan guapo... Mejor me voy- con eso da por terminado su monologo a voz alta y se da media vuelta para irse con los demás sin tener en cuenta que un azabache oculto detrás de un arbusto se encontrara sonrojado e impresionado por el monologo de nuestra castaña...

Continuara...

* * *

Respuesta de reviews:

**-Kanna Meiko:** muchas gracias te confieso que cuando vi que tenia un review pensé que iva a ser algo malo, pero me alegre mucho al saber que por lo menos a una persona le gusto.


	3. capitulo 2: en sus marcas listos fuera!

Dado que en los reviews decían que los diálogos eran confusos (agradezco su honestidad), empezare a escribir de otra forma (estrella: bla bla bla) desde ya agradezco su apoyo y comprensión.

Al final del capítulo les pediré un favorcito, por favor léanlo necesito su ayuda

Aclaración: Gakuen Alice y sus hermosos personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente esto incluye a Natsume (cuanto daría por haber sido yo la dueña de este personaje). Ahora a leer el tan esperado capítulo por todos ustedes.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior

Mikan: ach lo perdí de vista que mal solo le quería pedir disculpas y saber su nombre... Aunque sigo preguntándome el por que se puso a correr como si es que de eso dependiese su vida ni que fuera tan guapo... Mejor me voy- con eso da por terminado su monologo a voz alta y se da media vuelta para irse con los demás sin tener en cuenta que un azabache oculto detrás de un arbusto se encontrara sonrojado e impresionado por el monologo de nuestra castaña...

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Natsume pov.

Habré escuchado bien? Sera posible que sean sus verdaderos pensamientos?... Si lo que escuche fue cierto sería algo sorprendente... Jamás creí que existiera gente normal y civilizada... Aunque sigo creyendo eso, porque esa torpe tenía que ser el tipo de chica que esperaba conocer? Aun que...

Hombre x hablando por micrófono: todos los participantes de atletismo de los 500 metros planos y los participantes de relevo acercarse por favor a la cabina de inscripciones para luego poder dar inicio al evento deportivo.

Creo que no me queda otra mas que ir- en eso sale del escondite y comienza a caminar lentamente hasta que llega a una caseta donde habían personas con distintos buzos- veo que muchos colegios se sumaron en esta ocasión, aunque eso no me importa ya que nadie me puede superar- se pone a observar todos los buzos hasta que ve uno y se queda sorprendido- ese uniforme... gris con burdeo es... de esa chica!

Fin pov Natsume

Mikan pov

Después de haber buscado a ese chico de mirada hermosamente carmesi, lo reconozco encontré bastante atractivo a ese chico pero no estoy interesada en estar con alguien así que da lo mismo, me dirigí a la caseta para poder inscribirme cuando llegue al lugar me fui a inscribir y después tenia pensado en calentar un poco pero note la presencia de... (^.^Si es esa persona wiii adivine...! - de que hablas, déjame terminar mis líneas además no...^.^ shhh mantén el suspenso! - ok!)... HOTARU!-mientras da ese grito se lanza sobre Hotaru pero esta la alcanza a esquivar provocando que Mikan tuviese una hermosa caida-notese el sarcasmo (si no se nota es normal ya que soy pésima con eso: p) porque siempre me hace esto? Es que acaso soy tan golpeable? (^.^Em si por algo ella te trata así - cruel ^.^ según mi prima cruel es bueno :b)

Mikan: Mou Hotaru por que eres tan cruel?!-grita esto en forma muy dramática

Hotaru: es que no escuchaste?

Mikan: que cosa?-dice un tanto desconcertada

Hotaru: que "cruel" es BUENO!-dice con una mirada indiferente (como siempre) y un poco de sarcasmo?

Mikan: malvada!- en eso se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Hotaru topándose con la sorpresa de que alguien la observaba y que ese alguien no era ni mas ni menos que...

Natsume pov

Si ese es el uniforme de esa chica solo que no puedo verificar si es ella ya que justo me da la espalda, será posible que esa chica valla a esa prestigiosa escuela que si mal no recuerdo ese uniforme es de ahí...

Mikan: mou Hotaru por que eres tan cruel?!-grita esto en forma muy dramática

Aun que pensándolo bien si es ella, esos gritos obviamente son de la baka- después de unos momentos que el azabache observaba a la castaña justo esta se voltea

Fin pov

Pov normal

En ese instante ambas miradas se topan dejando a ambos sorprendidos por un buen tiempo

Mikan: empieza a caminar en dirección a Natsume- mientras que ella caminaba su amiga la miraba extraña ya que esta no la seguía molestando sino que al contrario estaba dirigiéndose a sia un chico cosa extraña ya que ella los pasa rechazando

Hotaru pov

Y a esta que le habrá picado para acercarse a un chico, no me digan que la baka se enamoro de un extraño... Pero que pasa parece ser que el muchacho es bi polar... Y ahora por que se dan la mano como si estuvieran haciendo una promesa... Espera! No me digan que se metió en problemas...

Fin pov  
Natsume pov  
Después de que la baka se fue y déjenme decirles que es muy baka al enfrentarme en la competencia diciendo que iba a ganarme etc. etc... Hicimos un trato

Flashback

Mikan llego junto a Natsume y al estar ahí el comienza a hablar

Natsume: oye que quieres? No me digas que vienes solo para pedirme una cita como el resto de las chicas?

Mikan: No!- dice con un tono irritado y molesto, ni que fueras el más hermoso!-dice ahora con un poco de ironía- además no estoy interesada en los chicos... Ya tengo suficiente con los de la escuela - esto último lo dice en un susurro inaudible pero que igual lo logro escuchar Natsume lo cual lo sorprendió aun mas al saber que ella probablemente pasara por el mismo problema y como el no tiene una muy buena forma de expresarse hablo con las palabras inadecuadas

Natsume: se nota que tienen mal gusto- al escuchar esto Mikan se molesta mucho mirándolo con cara asesina

Mikan: que quisiste decir con eso?!- con cada segundo que pasaba su furia aumentaba al cien por ciento junto con su cara la cual ya estaba en el límite de lo rojo (vamos Mikan tu puedes) y si seguía así podríamos descubrir nuevos colores nunca antes visto (como el verde shreek?-dice nuestra azabache*yo*) NO! (Perdón tampoco es para que se enoje tanto... Mejor seguimos con los comerciales...) FRAN!*tono amenazador*(digo! con la historia!...)

Natsume: lo que oíste-dice indiferentemente

Mikan: solo para que sepas engreído soy alguien muy especial e importante para el colegio en el que estudio-y ya salió el lado divo- y si no te has dado cuenta el colegio al que voy es "Gakuen Alice" y eso ya dice mucho- ya más tranquila al a ver eliminado un poco su ira lo mira a los ojos como de una forma que cualquiera hubiera interpretado como superioridad

Natsume: como si eso me importara

Mikan: ach, y yo que solo venia para pedirte perdón por lo de antes...-dice entre balbuceos entendibles mágicamente por Natsume

Natsume: disculpa aceptada "loca creída"

Mikan: como me llamaste- dice otra vez con voz irritada y molesta

Natsume: lo que oíste

Mikan: otra vez esa frase es que acaso no conoces otras frases de palabras?

Natsume: emm si pero no gasto mi preciosa habla con gente como tu

Mikan: ya me tienes harta *clik* ya se! - dice muy emocionada y con una sonrisa en su rostro como si lo anterior jamás hubiera pasado- tu no me conoces así que no me deberías juzgar ni siquiera sabes mi nombre ni yo el tuyo así que pensé que podríamos realizar una especie de apuesta... - revisa su uniforme con la mirada hasta toparse con un papel en su pecho que decía 500 metros planos- por lo que veo correrás en la misma competencia que yo por lo que si yo gano tu y yo saldremos un día para que nos conozcamos y si yo pierdo tu me llamaras como quieras, me juzgaras como quieras, etc. acep

Natsume: porque insistes tanto en esto, si igual vas a perder, una chica torpe que se tropieza con las hormigas a cada rato no me superara jamás en estas pruebas ni en ninguna otra.

Mikan: acaso tienes miedo! Porque yo jamás doy marcha atrás cuando se trata de cosas así entendiste así que te espero en la meta- se da media vuelta para caminar de regreso

Natsume pov

Y a esta que vicho le pico como si me interesara esto... Aunque me da un poco de curiosidad esta chica... Mejor me voy con Ruka...- se va caminando (obvio no va a volar) hacia las gradas donde estaba el publico y en una esquinita abajo de las gradas se encontraba un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azul cielo

Fin pov

Natsume: hey!, Ruka

Ruka: Natsume que haces acá no deberías estar con los demás concursantes

Natsume: es que me paso algo interesante y te lo vengo a decir

Ruka: que cosa?

Natsume: con una chica hicimos una apuesta aunque me da pena por el hecho que perderá

Ruka: que hiciste esta vez?! Como es que hiciste un trato con esas locas!?

Natsume: no es de ese tipo de locas ella es diferente- en eso se pone a pensar en lo que sucedió mientras el estaba escondido- además creo que ella en su colegio pasa por los mismos problemas que nosotros

Ruka: enserio!?... Que pena, aunque como es una chica tal vez disfrute de eso ya que a todas les gusta eso de ser "popular"...

Natsume: no lo creo- esto último lo dice en un susurro el cual (como siempre) llego a oídos de Ruka

Ruka: que le pasara a este- dice para si - y que apostaron?

Natsume: que si yo ganaba la podría llamar como quisiera y si ella ganaba saldríamos "para conocernos"

Ruka: pero eso no será problema ya que eres muy rápido

Natsume: lo se... Pero... - se pone un poco feliz por lo pensado *no puedo creer que sea la única chica que no sepa quien soy a pesar de que soy campeón a nivel nacional... Aunque puede ser que todo esta idea de ella solo sea un plan para poder acercarse mas a mi - ante lo pensado pone una mirada seria que luego paso a una triste- creo que tendré que correr lo mas rápido que pueda.* me voy en unos minutos mas se supone que comienza- le dirige a Ruka estas palabras para luego voltearse e irse

Mientras tanto con Mikan y Hotaru

Hotaru: creí que te habías metido en problemas y que por eso ibas a hablar con un chico

Mikan: la verdad es que como te dije antes solo fui a pedirle perdón y surgió lo que paso... aunque no se por que siento haberlo visto en otra parte

Hotaru: en que parte? - dice con ironía ya que ella si sabia quien era Natsume y también sabia que en varias competencias tanto como deportivas, humanistas y científicas había estado presente

Mikan: creo que en una cosa cuadrada... No digo plana...habían cables... No me acuerdo hota-chan! - dice con frustración- ya me acorde! - dice ahora con emoción ( o la tipa bipolar!- sarcasmo) fue por la tele

Hotaru: * esta se hace o es ciega* no crees que es hora de que vayas a competir yo me ira a las graderías

Mikan: ok bye!

No sé si será coincidencia o no pero Hotaru justo se ubico al frente del lugar de meta y por delante de Ruka

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS COMENZO LA COMPETENCIA

Pov Mikan

Aaaa! Estoy nerviosa ya que correré con el C.N.N*... Aun que ni siquiera se quien es... -suspira- a veces me gustaría no ser tan despistada, capaz que hasta estuve al lado del C.N.N y no me di cuenta.

Por lo visto ya vamos a comenzar- empieza a respirar cada vez mas rápido.

Hombre X: En sus marcas

Tranquila

Hombre X: Listos

Confío en que ganare

Hombre X: Fuera!

* * *

Continuara...

El favor que les quería pedir es si me pueden decir por medio de un mensaje privado o un review que es eso que se pone al crear una historia: k- T- M y el K+

Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes y nos leemos

* * *

C.N.N: campeón nivel nacional


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 3: ¿El comienzo de una amistad o una enemistad?_

_Natsume se encontraba tranquilamente esperando la partida, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Mikan. Cuando la encontró pudo ver que estaba muy nerviosa lo cual le saco una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto sarcástica._

Cuando dieron la partida todos empezaron correr (obvio), pero de todos los corredores solo dos destacaban mucho y eran también los que iban más adelantados estos eran Mikan y Natsume.

Pov Natsume

Pero qué?!, así que la baka también corre eh- piensa sorprendido y a la vez tranquilo- pero eso no le va a servir para ganarme

En eso Natsume se adelanta unos dos metros, pero Mikan no se va a quedar atrás en eso se adelanta mas y mas y mas...

Que rápida es... Tendré que esforzarme mas

Fin pov

Mikan pov

Ach! Este tipo es muy rápido pero no voy a dejar que me llame como quiera...

Fin pov Mikan

Pov normal

Ambos se encontraban muy apartados del resto como por unos 15 o 20 metros. Mikan iba mas adelante que Natsume por al menos 1 metro, pero Natsume alcanza a llegar a la misma altura que ella.  
Así estuvieron por unos 5 minutos hasta que alcanzaron a ver la meta. Fue en ese momento que ambos empezaron a correr como si los persiguieran unos zombis.

Natsume la había podido adelantar, pero no duro mucho y cuando estaban a 3metros ambos igualados entonces, entonces! La persona que alcanzo a llegar fue, fue!...

* * *

Continuara...

Hola!

-¿qué quieren que pase? (Ustedes elijen)

a) Natsume gana ya que es el campeón a nivel nacional (C.N.N)

b) Mikan gana a pesar de que no es C.N.N, si no porque ella corre mas rápido cuando sus emociones se lo permiten.

c) ambos ganan, o sea empatan por lo que la apuesta se anula aunque pueden llegar a acuerdos.

Ustedes queridas seguidoras elijen la continuación. Necesito al menos 10 REVIEWS si quieren continuación.

* * *

Una cosa más: muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan review de verdad que me anima mucho y muchas gracias a todas o todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos ( o como se diga)

Perdón por no subir tan seguido espero que comprendan y perdón por hacer el capitulo tan corto

Pásense a leer mi nueva historia

Bye nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

Perdonen la tardanza es solo que estuve sin internet en el computador y no pude subir capítulos de verdad lo siento mucho espero que no me odien y que les guste este capitulo, que para mi gusto esta un poco corto. Aquí les dejo el hermoso capitulo que escribí para todas (os) ustedes.

* * *

**Capitulo anterior****  
**  
Ambos se encontraban muy apartados del resto como por unos 15 o 20 metros. Mikan iba mas adelante que Natsume por al menos 1 metro, pero Natsume alcanza a llegar a la misma altura que ella.  
Asi estuvieron por unos 5 minutos hasta que alcanzaron a ver la meta. Fue en ese momento que ambos empezaron a correr como si los persiguieran unos zombies.

Natsume la había podido adelantar, pero no duro mucho y cuando estaban a 3metros ambos igualados entonce, entonces! La persona que alcanzo a llegar fue, fue!...

* * *

**Capitulo actual:****  
**  
Ambos corredores se encontraban muy igualados, la tension se notaba en todas partes y habia mucha bulla debido a los gritos de apoyo para todos especialmente para el par.  
Ambos corrian desesperadamente hasta que se acercan los ultimos metros y de repente todos se callan empieza a crecer una confusión nadie sabe quien gano. En medio de esa confusión aparece el encargado de la competición y empieza hablar por micrófono.

Encargado X: debido a esta confusión la carrera queda como empatada

Mikan y Natsume: que!?

Mikan y Natsume se encontraban muy cansados y a la vez sorprendidos ya que ninguno de los dos gano

Mikan: entonces que pasa con nuestra apuesta?- dice mientras se dirige a Natsume con la mirada

Natsume: se anula y vuelvo a ser libre-dice mirándola con una cara que saca de quicio a cualquiera

Mikan: no!, no puedes hacer eso ya que sería como su hubieses ganado tu y no fue así...

Natsume: pero tu tampoco ganaste así que por que te quejas?

Mikan: porque, algún problema?- dice mientras lo miraba como si fuera un insignificante insecto y ella un poderoso zapato

Natsume: si y muchos

Mikan: enserio?, pues no te creo

Natsume: entonces es tu problema el que no me creas, y no tengo por que perder mi tiempo con alguien como tu- en lo que termino de decir aquello y en lo que se demoró nuestra castaña en reaccionar nuestro amado azabache ya se había ido del lugar dejando a la pobre de Mikan sola en el lugar.

Pov mikan

Como se le ocurre decirme aquello, ach imbécil - mientras ella pensaba en estas cosas no se dio cuenta que unas niñas corrían hacia ella

Fin pov

X: Mikan!  
Y: Mikan!

Mikan al escuchar que unas vocecitas muy familiares la llamaban se da vuelta y se topa con la sorpresa de que eran

Mikan: Ana Nonoko que hacen aqui?

Ana: apoyándote, es que acaso no te gusto la sorpresa?

Mikan: si, es solo que no se suponía que ustedes hoy se irían del país?

Ana: así es, pero no era hoy el viaje

Mikan: entonces que paso?

Ana: es que Nono-chan se equivoco de día

Nonoko: no soy la única que se equivoco

Ana: como sea te…

Nonoko: queremos felicitar por tu buen desempeño en la carrera

Ana: mala! Eso lo decia yo!

Nonoko: te paso por lenta- le saca la lengua, acto que le causa mucha gracia a Mikan

Mikan: jajaj gracias, pero lamentablemente no gane

Nonoko: eso no es lo que importa, lo importante es que quedaste empatada con el representante juvenil nacional

Mikan: no que era el campeón a nivel nacional juvevenil?

Nonoko: como sea, mejor te llevamos a la nueva cafetería que se abrió en la esquina de la academia.

Mikan: entonces apurémonos ya que se esta poniendo helado y quiero un chocolate caliente

Ana y nonoko estaban con una gotita a tras de la cabeza mientras veían a su amiga correr.

* * *

3 DIAS DESPUES

Mikan se encontraba caminando por el parque, el cual quedaba a unas 5 cuadras de su casa.

Mikan se encontraba muy feliz ya que era viernes y eso significaba que mañana no habrían clases, aunque lamentablemente hoy si. Se encontraba también en ese instante muy pensativa, por lo que no se dio cuenta que la estaban llamando por celular...

Un unicornio se balanceaba sobre el rayo de un arcoíris como veían que resistía fueron por otro camarada.

Un unicornio...

Estuvo sonando así como unas tres veces más hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos los ahí presentes se le quedaban viendo extraño

Mikan pov

Por que todos me miran con esas caras que se están aguantando la risa y por que estas otras personas me miran con una cara de miedo- en ese momento ella se percato de que su celular estaba sonando y lo saca de su bolso toda sonrojada

Inicio conversación telefónica

Mikan: alo?, con quien hablo?

X: con quien mas baka

Mikan: Hotaru!, que quieres?

Hotaru: donde estas que aun no llegas a clase?

Mikan: perdón se me estaba olvidando, estoy en el parque altiro voy para allá

Hotaru: que estabas haciendo ahí?, mejor apúrate que queda poco para que toquen el timbre

Pi...pi...pi...

Mikan: ach! Me queda muy poco aaa que hago- como siempre ocurre se empezó a desesperar haciendo que otra vez todos la vuelvan a mirar como objeto de burla y de miedo

En una parte del parque…

Niño x: mama mira la niña como baila

Mama niño x: si, si baila muy bien pero alejate de ella- dice mientras alejaba a su hijo rapidamente de ahí

Devuelta con Mikan

Mikan pov

Tengo que llegar pronto, o sino jino-sensei se enojara- en eso se pone a correr hasta que choca con alguien, haciendo que todas sus cosas queden desparramadas por el suelo, hasta su celular que tenía en la mano quedo tirado al lado de sus cuadernos, en eso que ella reacciona se da cuenta que el causante de este desorden estaba huyendo con su cartera y su celular (el cual magicamente lo tomo sin que mikan se diera cuenta). Mikan desesperada comienza a gritar como una loca

Mikan: ayuda, el señor que huye me ha robado!  
(Yo: No me digas...)

Mientras tanto un joven azabache caminaba tranquilo por la vereda, hasta que unos horribles gritos le alertaron que el chico que se encontraba corriendo hacia el era un ladrón y que le había robado a la chica que gritaba.

El por instinto dejo que el sujeto pasara por su lado, para poder tomarle la mano, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio, luego con su otra mano libre le da un puñetazo en el estomago para que finalmente le empuja las piernas con su pierna para que este se arrodillara. Una vez arrodillado le toca una parte especifica del hombro y este queda inconsciente.  
Natsume toma el celular y la billetera se acerca a la chica que estaba gritando

Natsume: oye tu, ten esto, es tuyo?-en ese momento la niña levanta su mirada topándose con unos ojos carmesí-...espera Tu! Eres la del evento deportivo- dice con una mirada de desconcierto

Mikan: gracias por... Tu, eres el que me dejo hablando sola-ante estas palabras a natsume le salio una gotita atras de su cabeza.- que haces aqui no deberias estar en clases?

Natsume: lo mismo te pregunto

Mikan: yo?... Iba camino a la escuela

Natsume: a esta hora?

Mikan: si, espera! Que hora es?- dice con un pequeño nerviosismo

Natsume: son pasadas las 8 por 20 minutos

Mikan: que?, es tarde, Hotaru me matara!

Natsume pov  
  
Por que tenia que toparme con ella?, creo que sera mejor irme- en eso que mikan estaba un poco desesperada el comienza a alejarse lentamente.

Mikan: oye tu, a donde vas?- dice esto de una forma muy seria

Natsume: lejos de ti, te importa?

Mikan: si- todavia esta en su estado de seriedad- es que me he perdido- devuelta a su forma de ser

Como alguien se puede perder en este parque, se nota que es idiota

Natsume: entonces buena suerte encontrando tu camino

Mikan: por favor ayúdame, necesito llegar a la academia ahora

Natsume: esta bien, sigueme

Por que me tuvo que convencer. Aunque si no la llevo va a seguir perdida hasta año nuevo, y por que me preocupo si solo es una niña fastidiosa.

Fin pov Natsume

Ambos se encontraban caminando hasta que llegaron a un portón negro que tenia las iníciales G.A. En el patio habían un montón de chicos jugando al ver esto la castaña se pone a temblar y Natsume se percata de esto

Natsume: tienes frio?

Mikan: no, es otra cosa. Chao y gracias por traerme

Natsume: no hay de que…

Mikan se acerca a un costado del portón que estaba cubierto de arboles, hay salta , logra alcanzar una rama baja, así empieza a trepar hasta quedar muy arriba de el árbol. De esta forma paso de un árbol a otro hasta que de repente los niños que estaban jugando pasan por debajo del árbol en el que estaba, ella asustada se queda muy quieta, pero lamentablemente nada es perfecto y justo se cae una hoja en el rostro de uno de ellos.

Este la ve y luego. Sube su mirada topándose con la cara de una castaña aterrada por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Continuara...

Gracias por leer, perdón por la demora el próximo capitulo tratare de demorarme menos.

Cualquier idea que os se les ocurra por favor decidme, será bien recibida.

Hasta pronto


End file.
